Impressionable
by little MetallikStars in myMind
Summary: Kids pick up the darndest things, don't they? Kaoru listens in on a very private moment between his aunties. Now a collection of oneshots. [yaoi, yuri, pwp] Ch.2: Envy
1. Seed

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**Warnings: **Yuri and yaoi lime, bits of lemon.

**Author's Note: **"Fleshed out" already.

* * *

><p>The position reminded Kaoru of when Hikaru shot off his sled and squashed him while making snow angels in Osaka. Except instead of lumps of snow, in its place were ordinary bathroom items that had fallen from the sink, like toothbrushes and floss and soap. And instead of the crushing weight of the sled Kaoru had suffered through tears to have removed was another aunt on top of his aunt, with Auntie Kimi on the bottom, but not looking like she was crying or in pain. In fact, she probably <em>liked <em>that her twin sister Auntie Miku was lying down on her.

Through careful movements and bated breath, Kaoru was able to see why this was so. Through the opaque green plastic of the shower curtain he could see his Aunt Miku's hand was gone—lost in the folds of his Aunt Kimi's shining and blissfully wet lips._ Squiggling like worms,_ Kaoru thought, eight-years-old and too young to even know what intercourse was, incest no less, thank heavens. Fascinating though it was, Kaoru silently prayed to whoever was watching his pathetic predicament for a quick release from the crick growing in his neck and the numbness beginning in his toes. He regretted having chosen the bathtub for hide-and-seek, but not as much as he regretted his heedlessness of Aunt Miku's advice as they were rummaging upstairs for places to hide. Honestly, how was _he_ supposed to know they were searching for a spare room?

"Onii...Onii-chan…" he heard one of his Aunts breathe. By this time, their ecstasy levels were so ramped up, that he couldn't tell whose moaning voice belonged to whom. There came a squeal, then another moan. Kaoru dared himself to look again through the curtain.

"Ki-Kimi-chan, relax…you're too tight, Kimi, nnn…too fucking tight, I love it."

Kaoru blushed as he heard this, and covered his ears. They were making him feel strange—a mixture of disgust and…_whatever that other thing is_…and he didn't want to think about what they were doing. Even through his makeshift earplugs, a series of whimpers, followed by a peal of sexual euphoria, blasted in his ears. Their movements, from what Kaoru had eventually forced his virgin little eyes to see through his sliver in the curtain, were getting rampant and wanton. The scrape of flesh and nails against cold floor filled the bathroom. Squishing sounds and the dull thump of one exhausted body from another seemed to conclude the deed, and Kaoru was only too grateful that it was over. It was wonder that no one milling about the buffet table in the backyard had heard them.

"How about we take a shower before heading outside?" A manicured hand gripped a wad of curtain questioningly, almost constricting Kaoru's throat as she said this. He'd be fucking screwed to the ends of hell should they find him.

Over the rustling of clothes he heard his Aunt Miku say, "Don't you think that'd look too suspicious? As if it were enough that we've been gone for a while. I mean, if we both showed up with sopping wet hair..."

Kaoru relaxed as the hand eased its hold on his only means of safety. "The make-up too. That's a real bitch to put on. Anyway, the cake's gonna be cut in less than an hour; I doubt we'd be able to hide that."

The door unlocked, and, still on the subject of hair treatment and the expensive cost nowadays to have a perm done, the twins stalked out, the door ajar and their every article of designer clothing intact for the celebration outside.

"'Bout time that was finished," Kaoru muttered, face still hot and jeans still inexplicably tight. Wondering why that was, he let it go and stumbled on to the bathroom rug, every last thing that had been knocked over now stowed neatly away. The only proof of their debauchery was slowly wafting out the window, the musky smell of sex and taboo halfway gone. "And Hikaru... I almost forgot, he must still be looking for me." Kaoru smiled at the memory of their forgotten game.

There suddenly came Hikaru's voice, from the very back of the bathroom. It nearly made Kaoru jump out of his shorts. "Found you, Kaoru! Back here, back here!" The elder Hitachiin was wedged between the pile of dirty laundry in the hamper, a plastic basin over his head, and his eyes positively beaming at the reaction he had elicited, had witnessed, from his younger brother.

Moving forward and casting the basin aside, Kaoru asked him where he'd been. "You told me that I was the one hiding. _You_ were the one supposed to be counting."

Hikaru accepted his twin's hand and climbed out of his hiding spot. "It's not like I expected Aunt Miku and Kimi to be coming here. We saw them at the steps, remember? Or did you forget that little show you watched in the tub?"

Kaoru blushed. And Hikaru cackled.

"I saw you. I saw you blushing and covering your eyes and ears and enjoying it!"

It was surreal that his brother regarded the entire matter like cartoon episode off TV. "Do they...do that often?" Kaoru asked softly.

"Mostly when they babysit for us. Maybe while they're babysitting for other people, too. A few times I've heard them, but I actually saw they once while getting out of bed while you were asleep." Hikaru scrunched up his face in thought. "At first I was scared but I watched a while and went back to bed when they thought there was something in the living room." He seemed to be lost in a sea of nostalgia and Kaoru could only gape like a petrified guppie.

"You _enjoyed_ that?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Hikaru replied defensively. "But it did feel kind of good to see. You felt it a few minutes ago, didn't you?"

"Well...," Kaoru began. He didn't finish. As his brother inched closer, he felt his throat grow dry like it had dabbed with cotton. It was a familiar approach by now, one he'd seen with his aunts what felt like mere moments ago. Hikaru placed his hands softly on Kaoru's belly, sliding them down to the button of Kaoru's trousers.

"You still have it. That weird tightness down there." Hikaru's voice had lowered, his hand already on the fleshy bulge in Kaoru's trousers. It gave him a sadistic sort of pleasure to hear Kaoru's sharp intake of air as his fingertips had delved so far down. "You're actually really dirty for a goody-two-shoes, Kaoru. See? You're wet." His fingers eagerly accentuated this remark by taking a glob of fluid and rubbing it down in long, painstakingly slow circles over the head of Kaoru's arousal. This time Kaoru moaned, and Hikaru grinned to hear that he had nearly netted his prey.

"Hikaru, please stop. Just let's go outside and." His voice caught in his throat, fingers latching themselves on Hikaru's arm like a barnacle as the fingers feasted themselves on all the places that Hikaru learned from experimenting with himself would stimulate his nerves into jangling mass of silly string. Mid-beg and mouth agape so that his lips brushed against Hikaru's cheek, Kaoru struggled to keep his pants to a minimum and his whimper under wraps. "This..._ahh_...th-this isn't right."

Grimacing, Hikaru released his hold and looked Kaoru dead-on to show him how earnest he was. "No one knows what's right, Kaoru. And I know why you feel bad, but then again what's wrong with doing this with someone you love? Any other person wouldn't love you for you are as much as me. It's only us that matters, Kaoru."

Well, he wasn't wrong.

No one said anything for a while, though, until Kaoru tentatively took initiative and folded himself into his brother's arms in an apology of sorts. Their lips met and melded, Hikaru wanting to convey his sincerity and Kaoru's mouth wet and hot from crying and pleading. A minute later and Hikaru was stumbling toward the privacy of their bedroom, both arms struggling to support Kaoru's weight. The bathroom, soiled and stinking of their aunts' rendezvous, was not where Hikaru wanted to begin making memories.

By this time Kaoru was like putty in his brother's arms, too far gone in desire and too exhausted to argue with Hikaru's iron will. His eyes fluttered soundly shut as Hikaru lowered him on the bed and quickly began shimmying out of his jeans, a stiffened cock waiting to satiate the quivering body before him. Kaoru opened one eyes and with his foot vaguely pointed in the direction of the door.

"Don't forget to lock it, Nii-san."


	2. Envy

**Disclaimer**: If the twins were mine, they'd be my pets. But they're not my pets, so no. _  
><em>

**Warning**: WhyTF do I paste warnings -.- It's all in the summary...

**Author's Note**: This is _self_-beta'd! I am in need of beta-readers for my Ouran fics! Please PM if you are interested!

Besides that, I _seriously _wasn't expecting to update. This will be a collection of Hitachiincest at different ages, with slight sprinkles of yuri because I love all colors of the rainbow :D

* * *

><p>II<p>

_What a wonderful little gentleman, _their godmother once told Kaoru. _And what a sneaky little munchkin, _she added after shaking her umbrella aside and never approaching them for the remainder of her visit.

However momentary the nicety, Hikaru could not help but think: Why _wonderful_ and _gentleman_? And why the half-assed afterthought for me!?

While their godmother's mind was too scrambled as a plate of eggs to properly bestow the twins with endearments, Hikaru was certain that he was not overthinking; but mulling over the prospects with the male equivalent of women's intuition. Even without empirical evidence, Hikaru held a firm conviction that everything had a kernel of truth, and that his godmother's careless statements were not exempt. However, his brooding thoughts remained latent, without physical form until he uprooted Kaoru's dirty little secret.

Take Hikaru's total love notes (gradually discarded through grade school), double it, and 18 is what Kaoru had choked into that soaped and rinsed peanut butter jar under the bed. Each neatly pressed and dated, there was no doubt that Hikaru's anal-retentive sibling stocked the special glass himself—an impressive amount that spanned five years' time.

Seriously, _everything_ was in there.

Every stupid Valentine letter, every courageous soul's admission to undying love, shreds they shared good laughs about taped sufficiently to be legible.

People just _loved_ him more. _Was that it? _

Hikaru reexamined his godmother's careless comments. If true, then there was a slight loophole in their little _Which One is Hikaru Game_. No other explanation (besides dumb luck, which Hikaru hopelessly ruled out) could explain how their godmother could guess correctly. Somehow, Hikaru thought, almost maniacally to himself like a little brooding genius over his beakers, Kaoru had implanted a faint psychological footprint into every person he'd ever met. Kaoru was a _saint_ for putting up will all these lovestruck idiots, and it showed.

Hikaru returned to the archaeological finds and sighed. There was another problem.

For Hikaru, whose natural instinct was to callously fling tear-dappled harvests into the dust bin, that Kaoru would _hoard_ and _hide_ them was unimaginable and suspicious to the extreme. Was Kaoru humoring him by playing along with their sociopathic snobbery? Or could the notes a half-hearted version of a little black book?

Hikaru broached the topic over a plate of hothouse eggs and yams on a Saturday morning, knowing full well their parents MIA and the maids were groping each other in the closet. It was the best chance to expose Kaoru's secret and watch it scream and burn in the light. Hikaru decided he had to be tactful, furtive, and _quick_ about this so as not to let his twin squirm too much or...

_Fuck it._ He slammed the jar on the kitchen table.

On cue, Kaoru sputtered on his yam and choked on his spoon, both of which he gracefully caught and concealed with a creamy white napkin. Quick as it was, it awoke neural pathways in Hikaru's brain attached to memories of great sex, blow jobs, and other old reasons to shower in the morning... _Great_, now he was horny. _Stupid little brother._

Kaoru was considerably perturbed after his coughing fit."H-Hikaru! Er... I see you found me collection of Pokemon cards."

"Cards, my ass. Since when did you go dumpster diving for Valentine's Day letters?" Hikaru spat. He didn't mean to burst out jealously, but he had found these treasured items where Kaoru least expected them to be found-granted a pathetic, almost laughable hiding place, but a hiding place nonetheless.

"This isn't anything to be mad, about. Hikaru, I"—

There were scuffles of feet ascending the stairs, and in no time Kaoru was tugged afoot and shoved into the crisp cotton of their lavish bedspread. His wrists ached and he swore his shoulder was dangerously out of socket.

"Now talk," Hikaru growled in measured tone. "Don't you dare leave anything out or I'll make us look fraternal."

For a faint second, Kaoru considered bursting out in laughter, but then bit his lip and considered that if he looked cute he might earn enough wiggle-room to emerge scot-free after one blow job as payment. Then he saw his twin's steady pacing and decided there was really a fat chance of that happening. Hikaru was livid.

"Really, don't be mad," Kaoru mustered. Yelling was an appealing option, but playing it safe when Hikaru was in 'ultra-possessive mode' was wiser, even if there was nothing disastrous to hide. "If you'd just _calm down_ you'd see you're getting far-fetched ideas about this," Kaoru added. "Hikaru, they're just meaningless pieces of paper..."

Hikaru stopped pacing long enough to shoot him a murderous glance. "If you're _that_ cavalier about it, why not share what you have this all hidden for? Come on, I'm listening."

The younger twin sighed.

"Let me draw you a picture," Kaoru muttered, his tone clipped and swift as he rubbed down his temples. "I feel bad, I pull one out. I read, I feel better. It's stupid, but it works. That's it, that's all. Conversation over."

When Kaoru looked up, the elder Hitachiin twin was ogling him like there was a foot emerging from his forehead.

"A-are you serious?" Boy, was his Kaoru _weird_… Hikaru thought that _he_ was the overtly emotional one…

"Of course I am!" replied Kaoru fiercely. "This isn't some sort of FBI or Secret Service operation like you make it to be, you idiot!"

"I know I'm an idiot."

"A jealous, possessive idiot who overreacts," Kaoru affirmed. "Not like you're in a position to judge me—you're the one with a five-year-old's capacity for self-regulation," he sniffed. "Just think of this as a learning experience."

Kaoru nestled next to his twin, heaving a shuddering sigh that would have blown Kaoru like a paper doll had he not been poised cross-legged on the bed. Over went his arms across Kaoru's shoulders.

"Still jealous, nii-san?"

"Don't be a dumb ass," Hikaru scoffed, out of frustration than malice. This fear loomed in him that he might be the cause of Kaoru's sporadic sadness, teenage angst, whatever it was. "Expecting me to understand you without background information isn't helpful. You're perfectly aware I'm not a mind reader, Kaoru… And don't even mention twin telepathy, we both tested and tried and that did _not_ work."

"Yes, because if Hikaru can successfully separate the whites from the darks all on his own, responding to his brother's emotional needs would be like a snap of the finger," Kaoru muttered, rolling his eyes at his original pure-white socks from the corner of his vision.

"Listen, if this is a validation of your self-worth, Kaoru, this habit isn't considered healthy," said Hikaru softly, guiding the subject back to the love notes. "Self-pity doesn't solve anything, and prostrating yourself to others makes it worse tenfold. Let me show you." He randomly drew a note, fast enough to avoid Kaoru's meddling fingers. "If you can tell me exactly who wrote this and what they meant to you at the time, I might consider your method justified."

Kaoru face was flushed. "Hikaru, there's really no need, you already know that"—

Hikaru was off the bed and on his feet, treading over to the open window.

_An empty threat?_ Kaoru thought, not understanding the sequence of events at all since breakfast. His twin momentarily admired the fluttering white curtains, so white they must've smelled like vanilla beans.

Kaoru gulped. When Hikaru was calm, it agitated him quite a bit.

"I wonder if the maids are still making out…" he wondered aloud, just to fill the silence.

"I wouldn't mind them. We'll be busy too, and they're definitely not outside doing work." Then Kaoru saw Hikaru tip over the jar, saw the paper flutter out of the jar like flower petals into the air, and the jar itself catch the light as it bounded seemingly slow motion through the spring breeze. The younger twin nearly fumbled off the mattress in the process, feeling like his stomach had dropped when the jar did. There was a shatter, then a rush of footsteps outside.

Hikaru watched quietly pleased with himself as the remaining notes fluttered in the breeze.

"…You're a fucking maniac," Kaoru breathed. His fingers and pupils were trained at the maids and their flurried attempts to pluck and sweep the glass shards. "...You're a _fucking_ maniac..."

"You did nothing to stop me," Hikaru said serenely. "Subconscious desires much?"

"I kept those for a reason and you just knocked them out like they were some ugly potted plant! Did you think about my feelings at all?!"

Without warning, Hikaru clambered besides his brother, placed his palms over Kaoru's cheeks, and hoped his twin would be kind. There were a thousand different ways Kaoru could attack him now: gonads out, face conveniently within biting or slapping distance. Seriously, life or death…

But with hot breath over his neck, Kaoru couldn't form anything more than several expletives of appreciation, much less a flying fist.

"God, Hikaru—_fuck_."

_He's freaking bipolar_, was what Kaoru was truly thinking. Hikaru's tongue sloppily painted his lips over until they were strawberry red, sore, and glazed. Kaoru shivered as his brother gave a meaningful tug at his dress shirt, crept his hand up the younger Hitachiin's supple thigh. "Not here, not now. W-we shouldn't…_mmm_…be doing this in the morning, nii-san."

"Embarrassed?" Unlike his younger twin, Hikaru wasn't worried. When they came in, he had a feeling things would culminate to this, and as a result assured that the door was locked and that the maids were occupied.

"Definitely…not..." Kaoru gasped.

"In that case, don't hold anything back."

Having decided it would be anticlimactic to _not_ have sex after arguing, missing breakfast, and witnessing his sentimental jar blown to bits, Kaoru shut up and let himself be cradled into the mattress. Not even fighting as the pajama bottoms were torn off and tossed aside.

"This is becoming a _very_ naughty habit of yours, baby brother," Hikaru purred appreciatively. It was customary for his twin to go to bed without underwear, and he couldn't have been more thankful; with Kaoru's shirt crinkled up, his eyes and mouth could devour the prettiest picture of his arousal. "Is it attention you're looking for, or are you trying to raise your sperm count?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "You've known this since forever, yet it never ceases to give you never-ending joy."

There was no talking the following minutes, only whimpers, whispers, and rustles of sheets. Famished as lions, Hikaru's hands had gone to explore Kaoru's loins, every rosy area of his baby brother's flesh as he kept mindful of questions like: _Is this much pressure uncomfortable? Does he want me to push further? Where the hell did I put the lube?!_

Like honeybees, soft and delicate, Kaoru's fingers fluttered and settled at Hikaru's arousal to admire its girth. Meanwhile their kiss continued, punctuated by curses and hisses from Hikaru as Kaoru's damned hands and teasing stroked him from the head to the underside of his shaft, where Kaoru had learned from experiences with his tongue had an especial effect on Hikaru's willpower. In no time, Hikaru was primed and as he sensed himself drawing near, their positions reversed.

"P-pervert…sex deviant…" Kaoru muttered to himself as a flattened tongue skated across his groin and picked up bits of pre-cum along the way. It was hard to believe Kaoru disliked these aspects of his older brother. Especially not after thrusting his hips up, catching it in Hikaru's throat, and groaning through the moist contraction as Hikaru slid it out of his mouth politely.

"Kaoru, I don't think you've been informed of this, but I'm not an anaconda," Hikaru said, smiling at the Kaoru's childish stick of the tongue.

With the apprehension that the doors were going to have to open sooner or later, Kaoru backed himself to the center of the bed, opened his legs invitingly, and squirmed at the first finger to intrude.

A second and third finger joined in, perhaps a little too prematurely. Watching Kaoru's wet, pink mouth twist as he moaned, whimpered, mewled and purred had put Hikaru in a delirious haze.

Propped by the elbows and jiggling slightly in concordance with his brother's thrusts and crushes of the hip, Kaoru looked like the very picture of a kitten in heat. "Harder, nii-san," he purred, almost out of character. "Harder, nii-san," Kaoru gasped. "_Harder_."

Now how could Hikaru turn his back when his baby brother asked so sweetly?

Squeaks erupted from the bed—there must have been some suspicion from the maids at this point with them moaning and pushing so shamelessly—and Kaoru's pants soon dissolved into intermittent exclamations of _Right there_ and _Yes_ and _Fuck me, Hikaru, just __**fuck**__ me!_ Typical porn star vocabulary.

Flits of mirrors, astral projection, the like, pervaded Hikaru's mind whenever Kaoru was closing in on his release. Clearly, it was _wrong_ to suck Kaoru off and fill him up, but the gushing blood never failed to remind him, like the devil (or angel?) on the other shoulder that this was natural satisfaction for his body. And now, with his penis as his brain's proxy, it didn't matter so long as he could shovel his need between those creamy thighs and _show_ Kaoru how much he was desired, more than those pathetic confessions ever could.

Gushes of creamy substance were now on the sheets, their hands, their abdomens like paint. Kaoru looked absolutely ashamed. Taking this opportunity—_God, Kaoru is hot as fuck_—Hikaru expended a few more thrusts, the tugging feeling having gone and replaced by a slick texture, before unsheathing himself carefully. Escaped liquid pleased him very much, especially when they contrasted with Kaoru's skin.

xXxXxXx

"Tell me, what was the point of _that_?"

_Okay, that's strange,_ Hikaru thought, having laid back and expecting nothing else to be said. Conversation during post-coital hugging was always odd. _Especially when he uses _that_ demanding tone…_

"Look, I'm sorry I threw your jar out the window, but you have to realize that it's a stupid _jar_ full of people who meant nothing to you then and nothing to you now," Hikaru replied, hoping that Kaoru was referring to their earlier fuss, and not the sudden leap into sex. "You have to get rid of it sometime or another. In fact, you should be thanking me."

"Unless it was a tool to reel me into bed," Kaoru pouted.

While not Hikaru's initial objective, that wasn't false…

"So I was jealous. I'm human, you know. It _happens_." He combed his fingers through Kaoru's hair, sure that they both were feeling sticky and satisfied as they cooled down in the sheets. "I say that you're perfect, and as long as the maids think they're perfect for each other too, I'll have as much time possible to prove it to you."

"Stupid brother," Kaoru said. He buried his face in Hikaru's chest to hide his face. "That'll work for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Kind of a fail...started with a vision at the beginning and it veered off course (x_x)


End file.
